


[Podfic of] give me a sign (i think we're supposed to be)

by AceOfTigers, klb



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb and AceOfTigers of an orphaned ficAuthor's summary: Touching your soulmate leaves temporary colour-marks on their skin, which is great, except that Kristy hates the idea of soulmates, and Mary Anne is terrified of the whole thing.
Relationships: Mary Anne Spier/Kristy Thomas
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic of] give me a sign (i think we're supposed to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [give me a sign (i think we’re supposed to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707505) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/give-me-a-sign-i-think-we-re-supposed-to-be/%5BThe%20Baby-Sitters%20Club%5D%20give%20me%20a%20sign%20%28i%20think%20we_re%20supposed%20to%20be%29.mp3) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 7:42

  
---


End file.
